Crusher Corpsman
Crusher Corpsman The crusher corps are an independent arm of the planet trade organization. They're known for their ruthlessness, and their use of tree of might seeds. This path, if taken, automatically sets the characters karma to evil. Crusher corps(level 11): The crusher corps is a group of planet traders. When you defeat an elite, boss, or saga villain who is native to the planet you're on, you gain half that creatures level x10,100, or 1000 Zenni. Recon droid(level 14): You gain a recon droid you can send to a planet. After a period of time it will send you a 100% accurate read out of what you can expect from the planets defenders. If you capture a planet after using this item, you acquire 25% more zenni. Tree of might seed(level 19): You gain a single, tree of might seed. When planted on a planet it begins to destroy it. After a period of 24 hours on a planet, the fruit will mature. When consumed, you immediately gain half the XP required for your next level. You have a 30%, + half level, chance to retrieve a single seed from the tree of might fruit. Crusher corpsman powers Level 11 at will powers Meteor Ball At-Will ✦ Martial, Ki Standard Action Ranged 10 Target: one creature Attack: Discipline vs reaction Hit: 2k+spirit damage. Cosmic Attack At-Will ✦ Martial, Unarmed Standard Action Melee Target: one creature Attack: Speed vs repulse Hit: 2p+strength damage. Special: This attack may be used as part of a charge Level 11 encounter powers: Planet Bomb Encounter ✦ Martial, Ki Standard Action Area burst 3 Target: one square within 8, burst centers there and targets all creatures in range Attack: Instinct vs reaction Hit: 3k+ spirit damage. I'll dig your grave! Encounter ✦ Martial, Unarmed, Ki Standard Action Melee Target: one creature in melee range Attack: strength vs reaction Hit: 1P+strength damage, make a second attack Secondary target: Same as primary Secondary attack: Tenacity vs reaction -4 Hit: 2k + spirit damage. If both attacks hit, the opponent is weakened for tenacity rounds. Level 14 Utility powers Cosmic Retreat Encounter ✦ Martial, teleport Minor Action personal Effect: You may shift double your move speed in any direction you want. This is considered a teleport. Cosmic Positioning system Daily ✦ Martial, unarmed Immediate Re-action personal Trigger: An enemy attempts to shift away from you Effect: So long as the triggering enemy ends within your movement range, you follow them immediately. Assisted Shot Daily ✦ Martial, unarmed Standard Action Ranged 8 Target: One enemy in range Attack: Instinct vs reaction -2 Hit: 3k + spirit damage. Special: When you activate this ability, an ally you can see within range of the enemy may also fire this attack despite not knowing it. Level 16 Daily powers Calamity Blaster Daily ✦ Martial, unarmed Standard Action Beam 14 Target: All enemies in range Attack: Tenacity vs reaction Hit: 4k + spirit damage. Miss: Half damage Charge: For every surge spent, this attack inflicts 2 additional damage. For 4 surges, this attack inflicts it's total damage to armor. Planet Breaker Daily ✦ Martial, Unarmed, Ki Standard Action Melee Target: one creature in melee range Attack: strength vs Repulse Hit: 2P+strength damage, the opponent is knocked prone. make a second attack Secondary target: The square the primary target occupies Secondary attack: Discipline vs reaction -4 Hit: 2k + spirit damage. If both attacks hit, the opponent is stunned (save ends) Level 20 Ultimate power Kill Driver Daily ✦ Martial, Ki Fullround Action Ultimate wide Beam 20 Target: All enemies in range Attack: Discipline vs Repulse Hit: 7k+ spirit damage. For every struck opponent you deal an additional 4 damage. Miss: 3k + 40 damage, no additional damage. Category:Non-Canon Category:Paths